


Talk to Me, Keith

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Lance finds Keith alone in the training room again.





	Talk to Me, Keith

Lance finds Keith alone in the training room again. The red paladin is a blur of motion against the training bot. Lance leans against the wall of the room and watches the pair dance around each other, a completely blank look on his face. He crosses his arms against his chest and wonders when the other guy is going to notice him. He didn’t think that the hiss of the doors opening was particularly soft, but then again Keith seems pretty distracted by the fight going on.

When Keith dispatches the training bot and seems ready to call for another one, Lance speaks up. “Yeah, yeah, buddy I think you’re done. Worked up quite a sweat there haven’t you?”

Keith turns around to look at the blue paladin in surprise. Perhaps he hadn’t notice Lance enter the room then. “Lance, I didn’t see you there. Did you want to get some training in as well?” The red paladin disengages his bayard and walks towards him. Well not him exactly, it looks like Keith is walking towards the door actually.

Lance gives a loud sigh and smirks. “Despite what  _you_  think, not everyone on this ship likes to train in their off time you know. Some people like to relax and pursue hobbies.” Keith frowns and opens his mouth to say something as he tries to walk past him but the blue paladin blocks the door with an arm. “Ah, ah, ah, no I’m not done with you yet Keith.” He looks directly at the red paladin and frowns. There seem to be bags underneath the other paladin’s eyes. “Are you- have you been sleeping well recently?”

Keith snaps at him and Lance instinctively holds out his hands in front of him. “So what if I haven’t been? What’s it to you Lance? Huh? Look, someone has to be prepared in case there’s an attack on the castle and-” The red paladin looks off to the side, unable to continue. (He doesn’t need to, Lance knows what he wanted to say anyway.) “-look if you’re here to train, fine, be my guest, but I don’t have the energy to keep fighting with you like this. Find someone else to annoy.”

Lance hooks his arms into the other guy’s and swings him around to face him when Keith tries to walk past him again. “I’m not here to train Keith, I’m here to talk to you.” The look on his face softens somewhat. “Are you okay dude? You know that you don’t have to carry everything on your back right? We’re here for you man. You can always come to any of us if you wanted to talk.” He pulls Keith into a hug before he can second guess himself. “It’s going to be okay Keith, you’re not alone in this.”

Keith tenses up for a moment and Lance thinks that the red paladin is going to push him off off, but he finds arms hesitantly reach around him. A pair of hands come to rest gently on his back, almost as if Keith is afraid to touch him. A soft smile spreads across Lance’s face. “Everything’s going to be all right Keith, you’ll see.”

The red paladin presses his forehead into Lance’s shoulder as the two stand there and find comfort in each other’s presence.


End file.
